A Quest for Posiden
by Frostbite711
Summary: When Trinity Terrino's mother dies, she's sent off to Camp Half Blood. She doesn't know her godly father and winds going on an adventure while being thrown into a love triangle with her in the middle of it! Rated for gore, possible angst, and other topics.


**Prologue:**

I sat on a bench outside my mother's office with my backpack next to me as I braided my black hair and waited for my mother to come out.

I glanced at the other side of the street and watched for a few seconds before returning back to my braiding.

At the sound of familiar footsteps, I turned to see the blue eyes and blond locks of my mother. "Ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled before reaching for my bag. Then my mother's face darkened and she shouted, "Trinity, look out!"

I frowned but upon noticing her look, I whirled around and that movement saved my life for a blur of motion shot past where I had just been standing. And then there was a hiss. In front of me stood, or more like slithered, a large snake creature that was oddly like a Cobra. Its scales glistened black in the sunlight and its red eyes stared at me and made my legs turn to jelly.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of golden hair and I turned to see my mother push past me, a bronze possibly gold weapon in her hand and she charged at the snake.

The snake saw her and struck; nimbly she dodged and tried to jab at the snake. It twisted away and with lightning quick reflexes, jabbed its teeth at her. I heard my mother cry out in pain and the sword dropped from her hand.

"Mom!" I shouted, and running over to her, I dropped to my knees and noticed a puncture wound near her heart where red liquid – blood – leaked out and stained her shirt.

My vision went red and I grabbed the sword lying next to her just as the snake came towards me. In a reaction that could only be instinct, I rushed forward, dodged its attacks and then swiping the sword in the air, I brought it down on the snake.

It let out a screech before disappearing in a puff of gray smoke, leaving behind a pile of ash. I didn't wait any longer as I whirled around and went to my mother.

She stared at me with her beautiful eyes and her mouth moved. By then, the sword had turned into a small necklace, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead I bent lower to my mother as she spoke again.

"Not safe here anymore. The monster's have your scent."

"What?" I asked, utterly confused. I'd never seen a monster, and for them to exist seemed utterly ridiculous, unless that snake was one.

She grabbed my hand and her eyes urged me to listen, so I shut my mouth as she continued, "go to Camp Half-Blood on Long Island Sound, New York."

Then her hand fell away from mine and the light faded from her eyes. My mother was dead…

 **0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

I jerked awake with a gasp and looked around me. The vehicle I was riding in hit a bump on the road and I jumped a little and looked around me. The driver glanced over at me and I hugged my bag nearer to my chest.

That had all happened about a year ago, and I still had nightmares. It was like an endless circle, never ending, always repeating. I sighed and blew some of the hair that had fallen out of my braid out of my face.

Then the car stopped. "We're here kid," the driver said. He peered out the window and frowned. "Though I'm not sure why you'd want to come here."

I opened the door and digging into my pocket, pulled out a five dollar bill. "Here, it's all I've got to thank you for going out of your way to take me here."

The man took it and grunted before closing the door and driving off.

I watched him go before turning back to the field. Hiking my bag onto my shoulder, I started off down the slope.

As soon as I got to the ridge, I froze. A large purplish thing that looked like a rope sat curled around a tree. Something golden flickered from one of the branches.

Looking out across the field, I noticed several building peeking out from the trees and taking a deep breath, headed down the hill.

* * *

 **I've had this idea for a while since I read PJO, and this is the outcome.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, only this plot and a few additional characters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Prologue!**

 **And please review, favorite or follow.**

 **~Frostbite711**


End file.
